


Falling Deeper By The Hour

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Different Uni!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He means to be serious about it, sit Louis down and ask what they’re doing because Liam – he doesn't do this. (Alternatively titled 'Blowjobs and Feelings'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Deeper By The Hour

Liam distantly thinks he’s well on his way to getting pissed by the looks of it. It wasn’t his intention, it rarely is, but he just shrugs and takes another swig of beer and turns his head lazily to try and focus on what Louis’ saying. They’re both just working through the bottles of beer Louis’ brought over to Liam’s flat, flicking through the telly at 2pm on a Wednesday afternoon because Louis apparently thinks if Liam doesn’t have constant company he’s going to spiral into an uncontrollable bender after breaking up with his girlfriend of four years. Because that sounds _so_ much like Liam. He doesn’t mind though but then he never really minds having Louis around.

“If I could accomplish one thing before I die - it’d be destroying any evidence that this show existed,” Louis mumbles around the rim of his beer.

Liam finds his eyes tugging down over the pink swell of his lips unconsciously and he needs to blink at the haze of alcohol, finding it harder to turn his head back to the TV. He thinks of saying how that’s a bit dramatic but gropes around for the remote control as a form of distraction. He starts clicking random buttons, flicking through the channels without much interest.

They’re both a little tipsy by now and it feels like their combined body heat’s turning the temperature up. His side, pressed right up against Louis’ on his tiny couch, feels so hot and he tries to shift away slightly. Liam doesn’t know why he agreed to drink with Louis in the first place but then Louis looked helpless in a way, wanting to help Liam out without knowing how. Most people don’t realise that he’s like that; he needs to take care of people. It’s maybe what Liam loves most about him.

Liam starts to focus harder on the screen, slowing down unconsciously and spending more and more time on each channel. He settles on one almost by accident. But it’s too weird to change it now and it’s just unfortunate, really, that it’s a sex scene. There’s not much to see, just a girl’s head in front of a guy’s crotch but she’s moaning loudly around it, the pornographic sounds filling up the room. Liam flushes brilliantly, skin on fire under his shirt until he’s positive he’s radiating heat. He scrubs at his cheek with his free hand, his other hand slipping against the condensation gathering on his bottle of beer.

“How is she making so much noise,” Liam says, not really intending for Louis to answer. He just has nothing else to say and it’s better than let the weird feeling of embarrassment ball up in his stomach. He feels like he should say something else so he offers up what little he’s going to about his own sex life and says, “I mean, it wasn’t Dani’s favourite thing, y’know?”

He’s still blushing pretty hard when Louis turns to him. Liam just knows he’s got the whole eyebrow thing going on without even turning his head. He finally does, can’t stand the way Louis’ staring at him while Liam’s resolutely keeping his eyes on the screen. Louis’ looks at him like he’s torn between grinning gleefully because Liam never kisses and tells or treading carefully at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

He seems to settle on a different path completely and says, “It’s not hard if you _like_ sucking dick.”

Liam tries to stop blushing because he’s been mates with Louis for ages, since college actually, and they made it to the same university and hang out almost every day. They can talk about things like this without him blushing like a thirteen year old. He knows Louis’ gay, he’s also pretty much knows what Louis looks like with his lips stretched around someone’s cock from the amount of times he’s walked in on him.

Louis shrugs, his shoulder jostling against Liam and says, “ _I_ get off on it.”

Liam tries not to jump away too much, doesn’t want to give him the wrong impression that they _can’t_ talk about it. Liam’s not uncomfortable with the thought of a guy giving head; he just can’t stop imagining Louis on his knees, his own cock hard and trapped in his trousers as he takes him into his mouth. Liam blames the alcohol and the sex scene and the fucking moaning for how uncomfortable his jeans have gotten.

“I like it,” Louis continues, completely unashamed, “It’s like my favourite thing.”

Liam chokes on whatever he’d planned to say next. He croaks out, “Okay,” because he has no idea what else to say. He needs some space, his head’s spinning from the proximity and body heat and he’s going to die from embarrassment if Louis starts making fun of him.

Louis must realise how weird he’s being because he turns to him, eyebrows drawn together in worry. Liam tries not to make any sudden movements or give any indication that he’s hard but his fingers curl into a fist involuntarily in his lap and the action draws Louis’ eyes down. Liam watches as Louis’ eyes widen just ever so slightly and wonders if he could possibly fall off the back of the couch and stay there. It’s just, they’ve _all_ been through this but it’s _Louis_ and Liam doesn’t fucking know - it’s making him want to die all the same.

“Oh,” Louis says, his lips shaping the sound as he takes in the hard line straining lewdly against the material of his jeans. He glances up at Liam’s face, the corner of his mouth tilting up. He knows Liam too well by now and he just gently grasps his curled up fist and says, “Hey, hey, it’s alright. S’fine.”

He moves sluggishly, the alcohol pumping through his veins and he climbs over Liam, settling down between his legs on the floor in what seems to be no time at all. His fingers are splayed out against his thighs and he smiles up at him, his own cheeks flushed pink from heat and drink and says, “Don’t freak out, yeah?”

Liam should probably have predicted what was going to happen next, what with Louis that close to his dick and all, but he still gasps, a second to late, as Louis undoes his belt with clumsy fingers and pulls down the zipper of his jeans. Louis looks up at him, maintaining eye-contact and pulling at his jeans as if he’s asking for permission. Liam just lifts his arse to help him get it off, split-second decision to go with it. Louis smiles at him, all soft and fond, and reaches for him.

“Just pretend I’m a broad shouldered girl or summat,” Louis mumbles, darkened eyes glued to the shape of Liam’s cock in a way that’s making it very difficult to breathe.

He’s careful, almost awed as he traces his knuckle along his cock, over the thin cotton and Liam grasps at the arm of the chair, trying to keep his hips still. Louis only laughs, a little breathless and nervous, and palms at the head of his cock through his boxer briefs before pulling the waistband down.

He doesn’t waste any more time, getting straight to it and sucking his swollen cockhead between his lips. He flicks his tongue against the slit, pulling off to mouth sloppily at the underside and tugging at the waistband of his pants to trace his tongue over his balls. Liam swears under his breath, already feeling the steady build up of heat and groans when Louis finally takes him into his mouth, starting to bob his head.

And the thing is, he can’t pretend it’s a girl because every often he can feel Louis’ stubble scrape against his thighs and his hands are bigger and rough. He doesn’t really want to.

The hand not gripping at the arm of the couch moves over to Louis’ cheek, his thumb fitting against his hollowed out cheeks and he feels so light-headed from it all. It’s worse when Louis looks up at him, blue eyes blinking away water, his pupils blown and his cheeks so pink and heated. He feels a rush of tenderness swell through him and he can’t stop touching Louis’ face, can’t look away from how good he looks with his dick in his mouth.

Liam doesn’t think he’s going to last long and he tries to tell Louis but he only makes a sound at the back of his throat, his eyes turning hooded as if he’s anticipating it. He redoubles his efforts, urging Liam on. Liam can see him working at his own cock through his trousers, unable to even split his fly open to get his hand inside, and then he doesn’t see much at all because he has to squeeze his eyes shut and let the waves of pleasure wrack through his body. He grips at the nape of Louis’ neck, the short-hair at the base prickly against his palm and he’s not keeping him on his cock necessarily but he needs to hold onto _something_ as Louis shakes him apart.

When Liam comes to, lazy heat coiling throughout his body, Louis’ already tucked him back in and is wiping at his mouth. He grins at Liam as if this is a completely normal thing that mates do. He winces as he gets to his feet and says in a voice rougher than usual, “I’m going to borrow some pyjamas, yeah?”

It’s only then Liam realises Louis’ come into his pants and he shivers again, glad Louis can’t see him like this. Louis comes back momentarily in fresh pyjama bottoms, too big and too long so it trails over his feet, and he looks so cuddly and sleepy it tugs at Liam’s heart.

Liam thinks they should probably talk about what just happened but Louis looks tired and soft and collapses onto Liam on the sofa. Liam lifts his arm, tucking him into his side easily and figures they can talk about it later since his eyelid are drooping already.

~

Liam means to talk it through with Louis as soon as he gets the chance. He means to be serious about it, sit Louis down and ask what they’re doing because Liam – he doesn't do this. But he’s not there when he wakes up and the next time they meet up, Louis acts like nothing’s happened and most of all it’s not _awkward_ so Liam doesn’t push it.

But he can’t let it go. Liam doesn’t usually get his dick sucked by one of his mates without having a minor breakdown trying to analyse what’s happening or why. He doesn’t know how to bring it up though and it was probably the best head he’s had in his life. He’s a terrible human being and an even worse mate.

Trying to talk to Louis about it when they’re out celebrating the regrowth of Liam’s kidney is not the best idea he’s had. It’s too loud in the club and Harry is insistent as he shoves another shot into his hand, giving the rest out to everyone else at the table. He starts to count down and he’s already drunk, shouting the numbers like an especially endearing idiot, and that’s when Liam makes the mistake of glancing over at Louis. He’s unable to look away as they down their shots, keeping his eyes on him until the burn of the liquid winces his eyes shut. He puts the shot glass down onto the sticky table and looks back up, catching how shiny and slick Louis’ lips look from the spill of clear alcohol. Louis drags his tongue over his bottom lip slowly, eyes burning holes into Liam’s skin until he’s flushing under the bright lights. Liam’s going to go ahead and blame the alcohol for the tug of arousal at his belly.

“Let’s dance,” Louis says into his ear and Liam jumps, briefly wonders when Louis managed to move from across the table to come so close his lips are brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Alright,” Liam says amiably and lets himself be tugged onto the dance floor, tripping over his feet and trying to look anywhere else but Louis’ arse in his bright red trousers. The terribly, unflattering trousers that are doing _nothing_ for Louis’s arse.

Then for a little while it’s nothing but losing himself in the swarm of people, his brain shutting off as he’s pressed along sweaty bodies moving to the music. It should be claustrophobic and cloying but he’s got Louis’ pressed up against him, his back to Liam’s front, and Liam’s hand grab at his hips without a second thought. He thinks distantly that it’d be pretty fucking mortifying if he got hard against Louis’ arse right about now. Which is exactly what happens and Liam blames. Well, he blames a lot of things.

Louis only smiles over his shoulder, sweaty and red in a way that should not be as attractive as it is. He grabs Liam’s hand, making Liam let go of his hips reluctantly to be pulled out of the crowd, following Louis to wherever he’s leading him. He’d follow Louis anywhere, no questions asked. He just leads them to the toilets though, pushing Liam into a cubicle and locking it behind them, already dropping to his knees.

“What, _Louis_ ,” Liam tries, thinking he should not be trying to have this conversation when his throat’s drying in anticipation, his cock throbbing distractingly in his too-tight jeans.

“You like having your dick sucked and I like sucking dick. It’s not a big deal, right?” Louis asks, his hands stilling on Liam’s belt buckle. He doesn’t move, waiting for Liam to protest or agree and Liam distantly thinks again that he _really_ doesn’t do this.

Louis’ one of his best mates. He’s known him for _ages_ – this can’t possibly end well for the both of them. But he glances down again and Louis looks wrecked, desperate for it, and he’s so good with his mouth – Liam _wants_ to.

“Okay, alright,” Liam says and pushes Louis’ hand away to undo his belt himself, pulling them down over his thighs with his pants.

He groans loudly when Louis gets his mouth on him, sucking on the head of his dick and staring up at Liam. He’s just so fucking pretty with Liam’s cock in his mouth, reddened lips stretched over the width of him, cheeks flushed and hollowed out. Liam can’t stop touching him, his hands dipping into the collar of Louis’ shirt, his thumb tracing over his bottom lip. Louis can’t seem to keep his hands to himself either, his hands trailing over Liam’s thighs, leaving them quivering and trying to spread them wider despite his jean’s restraints. They finally settle at his hipbones, stroking circles against his skin.

Liam knows he won’t last if he looks down but the urge to stare at Louis is always too strong to resist. He lowers his eyes and breathes in sharply when he sees Louis’ hand moving fast over his own cock, swollen pink head peeking out before lost in the fast blur of his hand. Louis makes a sound at the back of his throat, desperate and almost keening, and Liam feels his hips jerk forward before he’s coming. He tries to keep his eyes open, suddenly desperate to see what Louis looks like when _he_ comes since he missed it the first time.

He can’t quite manage it though and he ends up slumped against the cubicle wall, breathing raggedly and trying to hear past the ringing in his ear. He rolls his head against the wall, glancing sideways when Louis stands back up. He’s already zipped up his trousers, grinning emptily before licking at the corner of his lips for the last taste. Liam still feels all hot and shivery but he regains enough sense to do his jeans back up, watching Louis wipe his hand on some toilet paper and throw it into the bowl.

“We’re good?” Louis asks and it’s like all that bravado he had at the start when he’d dropped to his knees is fading and he looks uncertain.

“Of course,” Liam says and means it, feeling his heart beat faster at the smile of relief spreading on Louis’ face. He doesn’t know _what’s_ possibly capable of ruining them.

Liam smiles at him, dopey and content, and reaches out to hold onto his wrist but Louis’ already unlocking the cubicle, escaping. He flashes him another smile over his shoulder though so Liam just follows him out of the toilets and tries his best not to look like he’s just had his brain sucked out of his dick.

~

It somehow becomes a _thing_ and alcohol’s almost always involved. Liam’s never done anything with another guy before but he finds himself trying to hold out longer, wants to see Louis come, getting off on sucking Liam’s dick. He doesn’t know what it means but he can’t help wondering what it’d be like if Louis didn’t always come before Liam got his shit together.

~

They’re at some house party and the music’s loud as always, beating a headache into Liam’s skull. He’s anticipating it without knowing why but it’s always random or a spur of the moment decision to follow Louis into an abandoned room or bathroom or anywhere really. But then again, Zayn thinks Liam’s had enough time to get over Danielle and is determined to get him laid.

He introduces him to a pretty girl with long brown hair and glowing, tanned skin. She introduces herself as Shelly and smiles at him, all lovely and dainty. It turns out she’s funny and charming, her laugh perfectly pleasant in a way that’d be so easy to fall in love with. She keeps touching his arm, biting down on her bottom lip and Liam _tries_ to engage himself into the conversation but he finds himself spending an awful lot of time looking past her head, his eyes locked on Louis from across the room. He’s uncharacteristically quiet and after a while disappears up the stairs.

Liam hasn’t had anything to drink at all tonight so he surprises himself mostly when he politely excuses himself and follows after Louis. Still, they’re friends before anything else after all and taking care of Louis’ his top priority. He catches the door to the right start to close just as he finishes taking the stairs two at a time. He lunges after it, managing to intercept it and wedge himself inside. He shuts it behind him, turning around to see Louis standing against the counter.

“Are you feeling sick?” Liam asks in concern, stepping forward to notice how the fluorescent light of the bathroom is throwing shadows under his eyes.

Louis smiles at him in reply but it’s nowhere bright as usual and it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nah, I’m good,” he says but Liam’s not convinced, stepping into his personal space to bridge the widening gap between them.

Louis says, "She seems nice." at the same time Liam asks, "Are you sure?"

Liam feels like he’s so close to a breakthrough, to understanding what’s happening but it’s slipping through his fingers like water. He steps closer all the same, close enough that Louis has to make a decent effort if he wants to look at anywhere else but at Liam - which he does until Liam cups his jaw in his palms and gently tilts his head up. He can’t help sweeping his thumb across his cheekbones, his stubble unfamiliar and foreign against his palm because they’re all a touchy bunch but he doesn’t have the opportunity to hold Louis like this too often.

“Are you drunk?” Liam asks and the question’s loaded, asking so much more than he’d originally intended.

Louis finally looks up, eyes wide and his voice is unexpectedly soft when he says, “No.” Liam feels overwhelmed, like he always did when he somehow managed to capture Louis’ full attention.

And Liam finds himself hating himself a little because his body's already responding to how close he is to Louis. His heart's trying to beat out of his chest, blood rushing underneath his skin as he glances down at Louis' lips involuntarily. His eyes flicker back up to his eyes and they’re close enough that he can't mistake his dick pressing into Louis' thigh. His body's responding before he can, arousal building through him just from the memory of his mouth slick and hot against him.

"Are you?" Louis asks cautiously, dragging his palm up Liam's thigh and palming at his dick. Liam swallows heavily and shakes his head.

Louis keeps looking at him as he carefully slides onto his knees again, Liam's hands falling uselessly to his side. Liam's fully hard when Louis pulls down the waistband of his pants, slower as if this time it's _different_. He stares up at him as he grips the base of his dick, tonguing at the head before taking him into his mouth. He goes slow, bobbing his head and digging his fingers into Liam's thighs. Liam’s breath is already stuttering out, his body trained to be in sync with Louis by now. Liam sweeps his thumb at the soft skin under his eye and over his cheekbones and he’d laugh at how he can only ever be this intimate with Louis when he has his dick in Louis' mouth but he’s kind of distracted.

Louis doesn't touch himself this time, keeps his hands on Liam like it's the last time he's going to be able to touch him. He pulls off with an obscene sound and he's not the usual cheeky, smiley Louis as he strokes the split-slick length with his hand. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Liam’s hip and resting his forehead against his belly for a moment. He seems to pull himself back together, licking up a thick stripe at the underside of his dick, circling the tip with his tongue before bobbing back down again.

Liam rests his palm against the nape of his neck, stroking his thumb at the base of his skull. He’s never been into guys before but it’s like everything about Louis makes him a sixteen year old again. He’s never _liked_ a guy before either but it feels like how it did with the girls before him except, except his brain cheesily supplies that it’s _Louis_ – like it makes all the difference in the world. He thinks he probably should have known.

Liam doesn’t realise he’s chanting Louis’ name until he comes down his throat, over the edge before he knows it. Louis works him through it, lingering longer than usual until Liam’s shivering, oversensitive and spent. He staggers to his feet soon after and makes a move as if he’s going to _leave_. Liam blinks frantically to clear the spots before his eyes, grabbing at Louis’ wrist desperately. He goes willingly as Liam backs him against the counter, hand at the front of his trousers over the thick line of his trapped cock.

“You don’t have to do this,” Louis says in a quiet voice, his eyes slipping shut in resignation as his hips shove forward on their own accord.

Liam stares at him, bewildered, and says, “But I want to. I always want to.” And it’s true, he wants to be the one unravelling Louis until he’s shaking, he wants to do _everything_ with him. He wants to know the way his skin feels against his palm and run his fingertips over heated, hidden skin and pull him in close and he _wants,_ god he wants.

Louis opens his eyes, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks all pinked up. His fringe is matting to his forehead and Liam reaches forward to sweep it back, getting his thigh between Louis' and hearing him gasp against his neck.

He ducks down to talk into Louis' ear. "Are you going to let me?" he says, running his thumb across the head of his dick through the unbearably thick material of his trousers.

Louis holds out for a second before e makes a broken sound and nods, reaching down to undo his trousers himself. He just leaves them open, bracing himself against the counter and looking up at Liam like he's challenging him to make his move. Liam doesn't hesitate to pulls his dick out, hard and already wet at the tip. He stares for a moment, feels the all too familiar coil of arousal building too soon, and gets his hand around him in a firm grip, starting to move his fist. He's so wet already and it makes Liam all shivery, knowing it's because of him, and he smears the pre-come down the heated length and up again.

He can't help staring at Louis' face, his eyes shut so his eyelashes fan out against his cheekbones, swollen lips open to let out little pants. He lets go of the counter to grip at Liam's shoulder, clenching and unclenching at the material of his t-shirt. He looks so fucking gorgeous, his cheeks bright red and he’s making these wrecked sounds that's making it hard for Liam to breathe. He leans forward again, ignoring the way his wrist is starting to ache from the awkward angle, cramped between their two bodies.

"I can't," Louis gasps out against the side of his neck and he shakes his head, talking about something entirely different.

"C'mon Lou," Liam mumbles against the shell of his ear, pressing a kiss shortly against it before saying, "you can."

Liam pulls back to watch as Louis's dick jerks in his hand and he starts to fuck roughly up into his fist. He coats his fist and gets some onto the bottom of his own t-shirt but Liam's looking at Louis' face now, the way his eyes are squeezed shut, whimpering as Liam works him through it. Liam doesn't think twice to lean forward and kiss him, his mouth pliant and opening easily under his. They've never done this before but then Liam's never gotten Louis off either. It's exhilarating and it makes Liam's chest swell up, ignoring the slick mess in his hand to chase the taste of himself out of Louis' mouth.

"You alright there?" Liam asks, pulling back as Louis still pants against his lips, coming down.

"You be quiet for a moment," Louis says and his voice is back to that familiar teasing tone that comes so naturally to him. He refuses to open his eyes, mouthing nonsense against the corner of Liam's smile.

When he does open his eyes, Liam’s staring at his hand for a puzzled moment before darting his tongue out experimentally to gather his come into his mouth.

“Oh Christ,” Louis says and his knees actually buckle against Liam’s. He fumbles with his zipper, trying to focus on something else but loses interest fast when Liam only holds him firmer up against the bathroom counter, licking the rest of Louis’ come off his hand.

Liam braces himself on the counter, bracketing Louis in against his arms and ducks forward to kiss him again. He thinks he could probably do this forever, push his tongue between Louis’ lip and have him turn pliant and easy against him. But Louis pulls back abruptly, leaning towards the mirror and it can’t be comfortable, having the tap dig into his back like that. His hands come up to grip at Liam’s neck though, holding him close so he can’t go anywhere.

"I know I've been voluntarily sucking your dick for weeks now but I - Liam, I'm not going to be your gay university experiment phase," he says and he looks terribly close to tears for someone who just came all over the both of them.

Liam shakes his head, trying to speak through the lump in his throat. "I don't want you to be," he finally croaks out, his hands resting at Louis' hips gently. He nudges at Louis’ nose with his own, trying to get him to look back at him. "I just want you."

Louis’ eyes snap up at that, eyes wide and disbelieving as he takes his time to process what Liam’s saying. He tries to speak, mouth gaping uselessly and finally manages to say a quiet, “Oh. Okay.” He tilts his head to the side, wrinkling his nose after a moment and he looks all unsure again, a look that’s completely disarming on Louis’ face and says, “I mean, are you sure because I’ve been in love with you for like – are you _sure_?”

"Shut up," Liam says shaking his head, grinning at him fondly. He darts forward to kiss him again, his arms curling around his waist to pull him in closer.

It must’ve been horrible, thinking the only way Louis could have Liam was like this because he wasn’t interested, because he was straight, and it makes Liam’s chest feel tight and awful. He’s more than determined to make it up to him.


End file.
